They Are Meant To Be
by xXSeddieAusllyLoveXx
Summary: Oneshots of Auslly, Seddie, Folive, Jizzy, Riarkle, Lucaya, Trez, Tessie, Loliver, Channy, Luma, Jiley (Jake x Miley), Luma, Corpanga, Spendy, Leonetta, Subby, Miggie, Lolden.
1. Auslly

**Hey guys, welcome to Auslly.**

 **Victoria: She is packing at the moment, so she is REALLY busy and she's super sorry she's takin along time.**

 **... Auslly ...**

 **Ally's POV**

I was walking home alone. Until some random hands pulled me aside until I looked up it was ... Dallas!

"Well ... hello Ally ..." He said that in a weird but terrifying way.

"Hey..." I said ... nervously.

"Well ... do you love ME or Austin?" He asked me but as soon as I was about to reply back, he punched me in the face!

"Well ... looks like someone's bleeding to get to me!" WHAT?!

"No ... you ..." That is when I got punched in the arm by him!

"Someone loves me here!"

"You keep ..." He got a knife and cut my neck. Blood was tickling out of my throat. I started to cry.

"Guess who doesn't like Austin? YOU!" Of course I love ... I mean he's my friend!

"Dallas ... please ... stop ... ! ..." He punched me in the throat, making me choke and more blood tickling out!

"No! Not until, you prove your love to me!" I don't LOVE Dallas! I LOVE Aus ...

I saw someone coming over ... but all I could see was blackness ...

 **Austin's POV**

I saw Ally getting beat up by ... DALLAS!

When (I think, she's unconsious) Dallas just threw her on the ground. My blood boiled SO much! I ran over to her. She was unconscious! She's got bunch of bruises, deep cuts and losing lots of blood. This made me SO worried and I saw a note ...

Dear Austin,

I showed my love to Ally as you didn't and as you don't love anyway well I do, and she doesn't love you either, she loves me! So just leave her there to die her love for me!

From Dallas.

This made me REALLY angry, I LOVE ALLY and he expects me to leave her there?!

I phoned the ambulance, as I looked at Ally, she doesn't deserve this...

In The Hospital:

 **Austin's POV**

I was holding her hand like I would die the world out of me, if I let go! She's the nicest person you can know in the world, and this is what she deserves?! No she doesn't! She deserves to be in LA doing a music tour but instead thank you to Dallas she is here in the hospital, possibly never wake up! And here I am, crying my eyes out like who deserves this?! NO ONE! Well apart from Dallas.

I saw Ally's eyes fluttering open and closing, I squeezed her hand gently. I brushed her cheek and her hair out of the way.

"Austin ... ? ..." She gripped onto my hand.

"Yeah it's me Ally. Don't worry, you're safe here with me." She smiled at me.

 **Ally's POV**

When I woke up, I notice I was in a white room, machines hooked up to me and I was in a hospital gown. And then I notice ... Austin! Well I'm not sure it's him but I can feel his hand in mine.

"Austin ... ? ..." I gripped onto his hand. It had a nice warm feeling.

"Yeah it's me Ally. Don't worry, you're safe here with me." I smiled at him.

He wrapped me up in a nice but gentle warm hug to know that I'm still alive. I hugged him back; weakly. I was about to bury my head back into my pillow until a doctor came in, he said that I was allowed to go home. Since I've been stitched up and had ice pacts on my body to get rid of the bruises.

Austin had to carry me to the car as I'm still weak.

Few Minutes Later:

We were in the Practice room. Austin held me in his arms. I gotta say, I did feel safe when I was in his arms. He laid me on the couch and he kneel down next to me. I could see that he was SO sorry in his eyes.

"Ally, I'm SO sorry! I wished I was there earlier and rescued you but I wasn't on time. You don't deserve any of this! I wish Dallas could feel your pain right now!" He pulled me into a hug.

I started to cry as I remembered what happened before!

"Ally, shh. It's okay, you're safe with me." I could feel his embrace. I know but I'm scared if he comes back.

 **Austin's POV**

I feel so sorry for Ally. She's feeling SO much pain right now!

"Ally, do you know I LOVE you?" I asked as I need to tell her my feelings for her now!

"You do? I love you too." That made me feel so happy as I know that I've got the love of my life now.

I met her chocolate brown eyes while she met mine. I held her by her waist while her hands were on my shoulders ... until our lips met, we were kissing. Her lips were soft on mine. We both pulled apart and we both said at the same time, I love you.

I sat on the couch with her and put my arm around my new (Ally) girlfriend. I love her as much as I love her.

She means the world to me.

 **So I hoped you enjoyed that. Bye!**


	2. Seddie

**Hello iCarly people and seddie shippers, welcome to a seddie chapter, the last one was Auslly so check that out if you're a Auslly shipper too.**

 **Victoria: I have heard of it that show but I don't like it as I prefer the old shows on disney junior and by disney junior i mean Playhouse Disney. Have you heard of Girl meets World on Disney Channel ?**

 **... Seddie ...**

 **Freddie's POV**

I wish Carly and Sam would just MAKE up! They are on the window washer's platform, in a middle of a SERIOUS argument.

"Girls! Get back inside, right now!" I shouted at them, They both can get hurt.

"I'm NOT going back inside until SHE apologizes to ME!" Sam yelled while basically blaming it on Carly.

"Well, I'm NOT going back inside until SHE apologizes to ME!" Carly yelled too.

"You guys are friends, you shouldn't be fighting." Dave told them both.

"Yeah, and friends shouldn't fight!" I think they are realizing their friendship and by 'they' I mean Dave and Flex.

I'm really nervous, the platform started moving because it's really windy. Sam stumbled backwards and accidentally hit the red button, which makes the platform go. When I saw the platform go, I started to get terrified. You know, one of them can fall right off the platform well I'm NOT letting that happen!

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" We all yelled well screamed at the same time.

"You hit the green button." Carly told Sam, which made Sam look annoyed.

"Well, it's not my fault." Sam thinking that Carly is blaming it on her.

"Hit the red button!" Carly told Sam, very nervously.

"Okay!" Sam hit it and the platform broke, which made Carly slipped off and held on the railing for dear life!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" We all screamed! I'm terrified, what if Carly falls off it, then I could lose one of my best friends.

"CARLY! DON'T LET GO!" Sam yelled to Carly but Carly didn't reply because she was SOO terrified.

 **Sam's POV**

I know, I'm not supposed to be scared but what if Carly actually falls off then I could lose my best friend and ... sister that I never had.

Carly was screaming, I could hear her screams very loud.

"SAM, HELP ME!" I tried to but how am I going to do that?

 **Freddie's POV**

"Hang on, I'm coming to get ya." Sam told Carly but what about if Sam falls too? Then I can lose her too ...

"Sam, be careful!" I yelled down to Sam while holding my hand down. Why am I more worried about Sam than Carly ?

"Okay." She started to slid down carefully by holding on to the railings.

"Moma's coming. I'm not scared." I can tell she is.

"Sam, what are you doing?!" SPENCER? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM ?

"JUST RELAX!" Sam screamed up to Spencer well basically at Spencer. We all watching with worry looks, what about if they both fall? Then they can be ... I can't say it!

"GRAB MY HAND!" Sam held her hand to Carly. I'm watching with a terrified look, will they make it?

We were all watching with relief looks on our faces to see the girls working together.

"Okay, gonna throw down the rope!" Spencer threw it down, it hit Sam on the back, and she went flying off the platform.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" I screamed her name, not surprised if I wake up, all of Seattle. I ran down the stairs as quick as I could. I could hear her powerful screams through the air. As I could hear her, I was thinking that she falling into Darkness.

As I got there ... I saw ...

"SAM!" I ran over to her; fell onto my knees. I realized, she's not dead. Phew! She's unconscious, just held her in my arms, close to my chest. I didn't realize that she didn't have red in her hair until I saw ... blood dripping down her hair ... I'm SO terrified.

"Sam? SAM!" I started to check for a pulse. Phew! She's still alive but weak.

I didn't realize that I was crying until I saw and felt tear drops coming down my face. I didn't notice the Ambulance coming until a group of men literally took her out of my arms. As I saw her strapped to the board; she just looked so innocent and broken. She doesn't deserve this.

"Can I come?" I asked them.

"Sure. Is she your girlfriend?" So they will only let me on, if she's my girlfriend?

"N... Yes!" I lied to them, of course she's not my girlfriend. On the ambulance, I held her hand and hoping to God, that she will be alright.

It's been days since Sam been in the hospital, I stayed with her. I sat in a chair next to her hospital bed, I've fell asleep with head on her bed, and with her hand in mine. Carly stayed too and she blamed herself for this. She wished that they haven't been arguing in the first place or we wouldn't be here and we would be able to see her happy again.

"I'm SORRY Freddie, I didn't mean to come to this. And because of me, my best friend can be gone ... It's all my fault." She put her head down in disgrace and sobbing her eyes out.

"Carly, it's not your fault. We just need to hope that Sam can make it through this and we know she can."

"But how?" Has she literally forgotten?

"She's Sam Puckett, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

Carly didn't stay all the time, she went home to eat, shower, and basically go on with her life. But I didn't even think about that, I just stayed by Sam's side.

"Sam ... please don't leave me ... please ... I don't think I can live without ..." I started out but I started to cry instead. As I was crying myself to sleep, I felt Sam's hand took hold of mine.

"Sam ... ? ..." I whispered while tears flooding out of my eyes.

"Freddie ... is that you ?" I squeezed her hand and I'm happy because I know that Sam was ALIVE!

"Sam!" I hugged her tight but gentle at the same time.

"What ... Where am I ?" She asked me, she doesn't reconize, where she is!

"In the hospital, do you remember what happened?" I asked with a full of concern.

"I fell out of the platform but what happened ... ? ..." She's starting to worry me.

"Yep, you fell out but you and Carly were having a SERIOUS argument and you nearly ... died." I took a gulp at the end.

"I nearly died?" I nodded my head.

"Carly is VERY sorry." I think she already got it as she gave me look like 'I know, we all know what's she's like.' True.

"...Were you scared?" Scared ... I was TERRIFIED if I lost her!

"...Heck yes ... I was terrified if I lost you." She started to smile as she hugged me and I hugged her back. Best feeling of my life!

 **So I hope all you Seddie shippers enjoyed that.**


	3. Folive

**Hello ANT Farm people and Folive shippers, if you ship Seddie (Freddie x Sam) and Auslly (Austin x Ally), please check them out too.**

 **Victoria: The preview you saw wasn't a TV Show, it was an episode of Girl meets World season 3.**

 **...Folive...**

 **Olive's POV**

Am I correct or did he say, he's breaking up with me ?

"...I'm breaking up with you."

"W..w..what ?"

"I'm breaking up with you."

"WHAT?! WHY?! WHAT DID I EVER DID TO YOU?!" I shouted at him, making me even more angry.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you're too ... geeky." I started to feel tears coming down my eyes. How could he do this to me ... ? ...

"But ..."

"Bye, Olive ..." I can't believe it ...

I just let all my emotions out, all I'am feeling is ... anger, sadness and mostly my heart breaking. I just sanked into a ball and just ... cried.

"Olive, are you okay ?" When I heard a familar voice ... I realise it was ...

 **Fletcher's POV**

I heard someone crying and as I got closer ... I realise it was ... Olive.

"Olive, are you okay ?" I asked her, I've never seen her like this before.

"Fletcher ? What are you doing here ?"

"Well, I just want to make sure, you're okay." And then I realise, I chose the wrong type of words.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE ?! OF COURSE, I'M NOT FINE!" She shouted at me ... first, angry ... and then started crying her heart out.

"Okay! What has happened ?!" I asked her, as I'm really ... okay, try and calm my anger down.

"... Dixon ... he ... broke ... up ... with ... me ..." After she said that ... she callopsed into my arms, heart broken and crying. I swear, I'm going to get my hands on him after what he has done to MY Olive! WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!

"Shh...shh... what did he say that made him break up with you?" I asked her softly, while stroking her hair; to calm her down.

"... he ... said ... that ... I ... was ... too ... geeky ... for him!" I swear ... if I see him again ... I'm gonna make sure he is dead.

"Olive, he doesn't deserve you ... you deserve a better guy than that jerk."

"Really?"

"Really, come here." I pulled her into a hug, a warm tight hug.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, she was crying into my chest, which I think my shirt is wet from her tears. I was rocking her back and forth to calm her down, and bringing her into a hug.

"Shh ... shh ... it's gonna be okay ... it's gonna be okay." I contined to rub her back while whispering into her ear.

"What about if it doesn't Fletcher ... ? ..."

"Olive, I know out there in this world, there is the perfect man out there for you." I told her, as I saw a faint smile on her face ...

"Really? Then, were is he ?"

"You're lookin' at him now." With that, I crashed my lips on hers, and surprisly she kissed me back. We both started to role over, possibly making out.

"I love you Liv." That's my nickname for her. As I realise my feelings for Chyna was just a crush but my feelings for Olive is real.

"I love you too, Fletch." Haha, I guess that's her nickname for me. It's great to have my Olive back.

 **So I hope you guys, enjoyed that. Bye.**


	4. Jizzy

**Hey guys, sorry for not posting a story yesterday, I thought of an idea but couldn't put it together.**

 **...Jizzy...**

 **Jake's POV**

I rubbed each window gently and peacefully, when that peace was interrupted by the Pirate Princess and Izzy arguing. I groaned and rolled my eyes and set down the tool I was using. I was washing the windows of the hideout from the base of Pirate Island, while Izzy and the Pirate Princess were VERY ANNOYINGLY ARGUING on the window washer platform. I rolled my eyes and groaned as I turned towards them and looked up.

"Guys can you quit it?!" I yell at them. "Just stop arguing and wash the windows. Seriously, you have ONE job!" I wait for a response. I DO feel kinda bad yelling at Izzy, but hey; I have a certain limit. There are some things I just can't take.

They completely ignored me.

"NOOOOO YOU WERE THE ONE THAT SAID-"

"I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING!"

"DON'T BE LYING NOW YOU S-"

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" I say, cutting in and waving my hands from the ground. "If you guys aren't gonna behave, then you'll have to go inside!"

"I"M NOT GOING IN UNTIL SHE APOLOGIZES!"

"ME NEITHER!"

I moan. This was gonna be hard. I mean, was this argument that serious?

"Come on guys. You guys are like best friends!" Cubby exclaims from the other side of the hideout. He looks like he's also struggling to maintain peace between the two.

The Pirate Princess scoffs and folds her arms. "What are you talking about? I don't even like her anymore!"

"Excuse me?"

The situation was desperate.

"But Izzy, she's your role model!" Skully says, flying in front of her face, swiftly flapping his wings out of frustration.

"NOT ANYMORE!" She yelled in his face. I groaned once again. She leaned back against the railing and button panel, folding her arms with her back to the Pirate Princess. I guess that Izzy accidentally pressed one of the buttons, because the window washer went zooming down.

"HELLLLLLLLLLPPPPP!" Their voices echoed as they went straight down.

"Hit the red button!" I yell frantically. Cubby's running to get the rope that helps suspend it to maybe ease the tension while Skully helps him. I'm standing right below them in case they fall. Then maybe I can catch Izzy...*sighs dreamily*

Izzy slams herself back into the window panel, making in violently slide to a stop. The PIrate Princess lurches forward and trips on her own feet, banging herself onto the railing, which she soon falls over. Luckily, she grabs one of the levers before she does. The lever then caused the window washer platform to go up and down and up and down and up...

This was a disaster.

Izzy leaned over the moving railway to see the Pirate Princess hanging by the lever. Their lives were hanging by a thread. Literally. The only thing slowing down the window washer was Cubby and Skully struggling to keep hold of the rope.

"Don't let go!" She yelled quickly to the Pirate Princess, who just kept screaming. Hey; so would I.

Izzy couldn't even let go either. She had to keep a tight grip on the railing or else she too would fall from the moving window washer. Soon, the Pirate Princess regained control of herself and said, "Izzy, I have to let go! It's the only way the platform will stop moving! If I don't; we could both die!"

Izzy's eyes widened, and then she shakily put up her palm. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! I'M COMING TO GET YOU!" She then started to climb down the moving railway to where the Pirate Princess was.

My eyes widen too. Izzy, please be careful.

 **Peter's POV**

I was playing hide and seek with Tink when I heard it.

"ONE, TWO, THREE-"

"HEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPP!"

I furrowed my brow. That sounds familiar. Unless...

I whipped out my spy glass and aimed it where I heard the screaming. Oh no. My suspicions had been confirmed.

I had to hurry before I was too late.

 **Jake's POV**

I could tell by the way she nervously slid down the railing that she was frightened.

"Izzy! Calm down! SHOOT YOU COULD USE YOUR PIXIE DUST!" I suddenly exclaim. Izzy's eyes widen once again with realization, and then we both realize that that won't be possible, as she already is in a position where she can't reach it.

My shoulders slump down. There's no way she could get the Pirate Princess and come back up safely! But...what could I do? What CAN I do? What could happen? I was about to shout to Izzy something when I heard a familiar voice and saw a familiar face.

"Izzy? What are you doing?" Peter exclaimed, flying above Izzy. Where did he come from? Suddenly, the window washer jerked forward. I glanced down in confusion to see Cubby holding the rope suspending the girls, which made it stay in place and prevented it from moving.

Dang Cubby, I thought to myself. Since when did you become so strong?

"RELAX PETER! I'M FINE!" Izzy says frustrated. She holds out her hand for the Princess to grab, and tries to pull her up. Peter sighs and helps Izzy pull her up. Before we know it, the three are safely on the platform.

I sigh, relieved. And that's when Cubby loses his grip. And the entire window washer goes flying down. And Izzy is knocked off the platform, her body limp when it hits the ground. And everything went down the drain.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" We all scream at the top of our lungs. The only voice i heard was mine though, probably because her name kept ringing in my ears.

I rush over to her limp body and press an ear against her chest for a heartbeat. Thank goodness I hear one. Poor Cubby is shaking with regret and sweating from the amount of strength he put in to suspend the window washer., but I'm too busy to even blame him as Peter and the Pirate Princess rush to Izzy's side, mildly hurt from the collision. There's a LOT of blood.

Why does this always happen to Izzy? I start to cry while Skully pats my back with his wings. Before we know it, the ambulance arrives, and we're waiting in the waiting room.

I tap my feet impatiently. When will they call us in?

Suddenly, the doctor approaches us with a grim look on his face. He motions for us to come see Izzy. We all eagerly jump up from our seats, when the doctor holds up a hand.

"Only one." He said. We glanced at each other. One of us? Cubby patted my back and motioned for me to go.

"She probably needs you more." He said solemnly. I give him a warm smile as I follow the doctor, leaving Cubby and Skully behind.

As I enter, the first thing I notice is Izzy looking frail and pale, with a heart monitor beeping steadily. I sit down shakily in a chair.

"What are her injuries?" I demand the doctor.

"She has a broken arm, leg, and a fractured back. Along with a few stitches." He says, keeping his eyes on a clipboard. There's a moment of silence before he leaves.

"Wow Iz," I manage to say. "You've survived quite a lot!" I give a slight chuckle. What luck she's still alive.

She remains asleep. I wish she would just wake up. I grip her hand until my palm is sweaty. Moments later, Cubby and Skully come in looking grim. They ask me what happened. I can't even speak as I just feel all clogged up, so I just motion for them to ask the doctor. When they do, they return looking even more grim.

Skully perches himself on Izzy's limp shoulder while Cubby sits with me, staring at the ground. Part of me wonders if the Pirate Princess and Peter Pan are okay, but the other part of me just wants to stay with Izzy and look out for her in case she happens to wake up.

Eventually, Cubby and Skully go to check on the Pirate Princess and Peter while I stay behind. I watch them leave as Izzy stirs next to me. At first, there's hope that she might just wake up, before she stops and is still again. I sigh. She remains like this for the next week, and with difficulty from the doctors, I manage to stay with her while Cubby and Skully stay with Peter and the Pirate Princess, coming to visit often. We had all brought blankets and flowers for her in hope that she might wake up, but no such luck. Even chocolate; her favorite.

I wake up, startled. Something had waken me up. I was in an enchanting dream where we had never even heard of window washers and Izzy was safe and-

My thoughts were interrupted when I realized that I had woken up to the sound of Izzy's rapid breathing. Her heart monitor was going crazy. My eyes widen.

"No no no no this is not happening this is not-"

It sped up.

"NO NO NO NO!" I panic even more when the line goes dead. My eyes widen even more. I grab her shoulders and shake her frantically.

"Stay with me Izzy!" I shout into her face. Instead, her head rolls to one side. I set her down and kiss her forehead, more gently this time.

"Stay with me," I murmur. "I - I don't know what I would do if-" I was about to get all sentimental when her heart rate returns back to normal. I blink in surprise. What just happened? Suddenly, the doctors and Cubby and Skully rush in alarmed.

"Is she okay?"

"Her heart monitor just went berserk based on the readings!"

"What just happened?"

They all bombard me with questions as to what just happened. I stutter trying to answer them.

"Well everything was okay until she began to breathe rapidly and then her heart monitor went crazy and then it - she was dead for a second before-"

One of the doctors holds up his palm. "Well, she's okay now and back to normal. Heck, it even looks like she's doing better. It - it actually looks like you helped her recover."

I stand in shock. I did? I was about to question him when Izzy coughs and sits up groggily. The doctors smile, and leave us to catch up as they rush out. I bend gently next to her.

"How ya feeling Iz?" I exclaim, taking a hold of her hand. She coughs again.

"I'm fine. Just a little..."

"Confused?" Cubby and I finish for her. She smiles and nods, as we explain her injuries. She goes into panic mode when we finish, and tries to get up. I push her back down gently.

"Whoa hold on there. Since you have a mildly fractured back, you'll have to sit back." After I say that, Izzy furrows her eyebrows with a slight grin, then she laughs.

"You made a funny one!" She exclaims, throwing her head back in laughter. I think back to what I said in confusion. Since you have a mildly fractured back, you'll have to sit back...oh okay then I get it.

I chuckle.

"I guess I did." I say as I put an arm around her.

"That was brave Iz." I remark. She closes her eyes with amazement and then says softly, "It wasn't as brave as what you do."

"Brave as what I do? I'm not brave-I just..." Then I realized that she had gone back to sleep. I sigh.

"I just do whats necessary for you."

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed that, bye.**


	5. Riarkle

**Hello Girl meets World people and Riarkle shippers, if you are a Auslly (Austin x Ally), Seddie (Freddie x Sam), Folive (Fletcher x Olive) or a Jizzy (Jake x Izzy), please read them.**

 **...Riarkle...**

 **Riley's POV**

"Riley, are you okay?" I keep hearing everyone, asking me that question, I always say 'I'm fine' but the truth is I'm not. I feel like everyone hates me, and my friends just use me.

The tears keep on falling, as I get mean texts from ... someone I don't know.

'You exist, you're weird and you should kill yourself' I keep trying to that, as I self harm myself.

I thought no one found out until one day ...

"...Riley ... ? ..." That was Farkle, behind me. As he had two milkshakes for him, and me. He dropped the milkshakes, grabbed the knife out of my hand ... he had a shock look on his face.

"Farkle! Give that back!"

"No! I'm not letting you kill yourself, show me your arms." I refused too, but Farkle pulled up my sleeves ... he had a shock look on his face, but also tears coming down his face.

"Why ... ? ..." That the question; he asked me.

"... I ... I can't tell you."

"Riley, you can tell me anything, we've known eachother since First Grade."

"Okay ... I ... self ... harm ... "

"Why ... ? ..."

"I feel like everyone hates me, as I get these mean text messages ..." The last part, I didn't mean to say that.

"Hand me over your phone." I did as he said.

"I'm going to get my hands on ..." I cut him off, as I really don't want them to get hurt.

"Okay ... but Riley, come to me, if you're getting bullied." I nodded as I smiled, to see that he was there for me.

 **A Couple of Days Later: Farkle's POV**

"RILEY!" I screamed, when I saw Riley laying in a pool of her own blood. I checked her pulse, it was still there but very light. I whipped out my phone, and called 911. **(Fact: In the UK, it's 999.)**

"Hello ... I found my friend Riley Matthews, laying in a pool of her own blood ... yes, she is unconscious ... she still does, but it's very light ... my name is Farkle Minkus ... okay, bye!" I hung up, and held Riley close to my chest, I felt tears coming down my face ... why ? Why does it have to happen to Riley? I can't lose the love of my life ... yes, I do have a crush on her ... no ... I'm in love with her.

"I'm sorry Riley, I wish didn't happen to you ... I wish it happened to me, you don't deserve this." I whisper into her ear.

As I heard the Ambulance, Riley got ripped out of my arms. As I saw her, get strapped to a board, she just looked broken, and very small.

"Can I come ?" I asked them. I just wanna hold her hand, and make sure she's not getting hurt.

"Sure, IF ONLY, is she your girlfriend?" I got really annoyed at that, I can't come in unless she is my girlfriend?!

"Yes!" I said very quickly, so I could her hold hand.

 **A Couple of Days Later:**

As I sit next to Riley's hospital bed; holding her hand. All I could hear was her breathing and heart monitor, she's just looks broken.

 _ **Dear Riley,**_

 _ **I hope you will make it through this. I love you Riles.**_

 _ **From Farkle xx**_

As I was sleeping, I felt my hand being squeezed. I looked over at Riley, and notice her waking up.

"Farkle ..."

"Shh, Riles ... I'm here."

"Did you say, you love me ?"

"Yeah ..."

"I love you too, Farkle." And with that, she kissed me on the lips, and I kissed her back.

 **So I hoped you guys enjoyed that, School is officialy out ! Yes, SUMMER !**


	6. Lucaya

**Hello again Girl meets World people and hello to Lucaya shippers, if you are a Auslly, Seddie, Folive, Jizzy or Riarkle, please check them out.**

 **Victoria: Forgot to answer your question, no I'am not off for two months, even though I wish, I'am off for six weeks.**

 **...Lucaya...**

 **Maya's POV**

I have ... I have ... I have to be stronger, I can't have emotional feelings... I can't have feelings ...

I just callopse into a ball and cry, of course; I'm not strong. I have these one feelings ... for Lucas ... but of course, he doesn't like me. He likes Riley. I can never hurt Riley's feelings, she's my best friend but at the same time, my feelings are getting hurt.

Here I am just crying, I was just by myself until a certain Cowboy came in.

"Maya ... ? ..."

"L...L...Lucas ... ? ..."

"Are you okay ... ? ..."

"Yeah ... I'm okay."

"Then ... why are you crying ... ? ..."

"I know you like Riley... you can have her ..." I was cut-off from Lucas' lips on mine.

"Maya, I don't like Riley, well I do as a friend, but I love you." I was speechless ... that I couldn't even talk.

 **Lucas' POV**

"I love you too, Lucas." The words, I always wanted to hear from her.

"Is there more reasons to why you were cry?"

"I feel like I have to be strong, and have no feelings."

"Maya, you know you don't have to feel this way."

"I know ... but ..." I whipped some of her tears away.

"Maya, I'm always here for you."

I just hugged her for a long time.

"Is that better ?"

"Yeah ... thanks Lucas."

I gave her a kiss on the lips, with her kissing back.

"I love you, Maya."

"I love you too, Lucas."

 **So I hoped you enjoyed that bye.**


	7. Trez

**Hello Austin & Ally people again, and Trez shippers, if you are a Auslly, Seddie, Folive, Jizzy, Riarkle or Lucaya shipper, please check them out too.**

 **...Trez...**

 **Dez's POV**

I hear someone crying, it sounds familiar, no. It couldn't be, but it could, no but ... nooo. When I reached around the corner, I notice it was one of my best friends ... and crush, it was ... Trish. Yeah, I have a crush on her.

"...Trish ?" I notice her, curled up in a ball; hugging a picture to herself ... and crying.

"Dez! I'm NOT crying!" I can tell she is.

"You are, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Me ... and ... Ally ... are not ... friends ... anymore!" And with that, she fell and cried into my chest. And me, all confused like Ally and Trish are BEST friends.

"What happened between you two?"

"We both had an argument, so I called her "Ugly girl" And then I noticed tears coming to her eyes, so I said 'I didn't mean to say that' but she ran off, and she bumped into Austin, so she told him everything, so Austin said to me, 'Never talk to them anymore' And that what happened." All I did was, trying to calm her down, and stroking her hair.

"Shh ... Trish ... it's gonna be okay ... shh..." I went to get blankets, our phones and DVDs to watch.

 **A Couple of Minutes Later:**

I put loads of blankets and cushions around me and Trish, I was on my phone; checking my facebook and texting Austin. Trish was also on her phone, lying down on the cushion, with the blanket around her. And me, with my arm around her, as we got comfy. I also brought candles too.

"Trish, you can choose the movie."

I brought:

Barbie: Princess Charm School

Barbie: as Repunzel

Camp Rock

Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers: Volume 1, 2, and 3

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

Dastardly & Mutley: In their Flying Machines: The Series

Descendants

Grease

Hannah Montana

Horrid Henry

High School Musical 1, 2, and 3

Hello Kitty

One Direction

The Simpsons MOVIE

Tinkerbell and the Great Fairy Rescue

"I choose ... Grease ..." Trish picked the DVD out.

We were busy on our phones, but we did take peeks of the movie. Half way through the movie, Trish fell asleep with her phone, slowly slipping out of her hand. I pulled the blanket up to her, while putting a Hello Kitty toy in her arms, making her feel comfortable.

"Night, Trish. I love you." I saw a small smile come on her face, when I said, 'I love you.'

"I love you too." I heard from her mumble. Oh my gosh, she loves me. So she doesn't hate me.

And I brought the blanket around us, turned the light off. And I fell asleep, with Trish sleeping on my chest.

 **So I hope you enjoyed that bye!**


	8. Tessie

**Hello Jessie people, and Tessie shippers, here is a oneshot for you guys.**

 **...Tessie...**

 **Jessie's POV**

Where is it ? Where is my heart charm necklace? I've lost it ... I just sanked into a ball; crying. That necklace is really special to me because it was the first time Tony gave me that necklace, when we said 'I love you' to eachother. But now, I've lost it. I can't tell Tony or he just going to be mad at me.

I kept searching everywhere, I looked around the penthouse, in Emma's room because ... you know what she's like with sparkly things and anything girly. It was not there, I checked under my bed, bathroom, living room, movie room but it's not here!

"...Jessie ... ? ..." I heard someone call my name, when I looked up it was ... Tony ... ! ...

"T...T...Tony ... ? ..."

"Jess, are you crying ?" He must of heard me crying, or saw tears coming down my face.

"No ... yes ..."

"What's wrong ?"

"Okay, I know you're gonna be mad but I've ... lost ... my heart charm necklace ... you gave me on our first date." I was expecting him stomping away but he stayed kneeling in front of me.

"Wait ... you're not mad ?"

"No ... we can find it."

"I've checked everywhere Tony, it's not here!" I think Tony reacted to my sudden outburst.

"Okay, maybe you just need to calm down." I'M ALREADY CALM!

Instead of my sobbing my heart out, Tony carried me to my room, set me down in my bed, pull the covers over me. He made the room dark while he put candles on, he brought movies out.

"Which one?"

"Erm ... Teen Beach Movie." I know that's for kids on Disney Channel but I couldn't care less. Tony brought the laptop on my lap while he made me get comfy in my own bed, bringing loads of cushions and pillows over. Tony was humming a song to me but all I could see was blackness...

 **Tony's POV**

"... And love you." Yes, she is asleep, now I can find her special necklace.

"Oh, hey Tony. What are you doing here?" Shoot, Emma ... maybe she might have Jessie's necklace because ... you know what she's like with anything girly.

"Jessie has lost her special necklace, have you seen it?"

"Oh, you mean this? This shaped heart necklace?" Yes! Thank goodness.

"Yes! Thank goodness, Jessie's been worried about this, infact; she's been sobbing like a baby."

"Okay ... great to know." I can tell she's not interested.

 **A Couple of Minutes Later:**

I gently shook Jessie awake.

"Jess ... Jess, wake up."

"Tony ... ? ..."

"I found your special necklace."

"You have ? Oh thank you Tony!" She gave me a hug, a very warm hug, so I hugged her back.

"Where was it?"

"Emma had it."

"I knew, she would of had it!"

"Hey, at least, you've got it back now."

"Yeah, you're the best guy ever!" Those words are just what I needed to make me smile.

 **So I hoped you enjoyed that. Bye!**


	9. Loliver

**Hello Hannah Montana fans, and Loliver shippers. Here is a oneshot for you guys.**

 **...Loliver...**

 **Lily's POV**

It all came so fast ... first, I was walking with my BFF Miley, and my boyfriend, Oliver until I was crossing street; Miley and Oliver, yelling for my name.

"LILY!" Miley screaming for my name.

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Oliver definitley screaming for my name.

I turned around to them until I saw a car zooming right to me, and all I could see was black ...

 **Oliver's POV**

When I saw, Lily's body going up to the air, and land landing with a thud. Making all life gone. I was frozen, I couldn't move as I saw the love of my life get hit by a car! I was feeling shockness then I was feeling angerness as she is the love of my life, and now I'am feeling mix emotions. As I was standing there frozen, I heard Miley crying in the background and I ran over to her, making sure she was alright. Oh, who am I kidding, she's not okay! She's unconscious! She's bleeding! She's not even breathing properly!

As I fell on my knees, I took Lily's lifeless body into my arms, I felt tears coming down my face. Miley also fell onto her knees beside me, taking off her necklace. And putting it on Lily. She was crying into my shoulder, muttering and sobbing that she lost her best friend, I feel like I lost the love of my life, so if she ... I can't even say it ... then I go. What are we even doing ?! We should be calling 911!

"Miles, do you have your phone on you ?" I asked Miley, hoping she has.

She nods her head, as she couldn't barely speak. She first calls the Ambulance, then her dad, and then Lily's parents.

"Don't worry, Lilypop. You're going to make it through this. I promise you. I will be by your side, the whole way through." As she can't even hear me, I whisper sooth words into Lily's ears.

"Oliver ... what if Lily is ... gone ?" Mily asked me, as she is sobbing into my shoulder.

I was about to answer Miley, until the paramedics ripped Lily out of my arms. I asked the paramedic, if we could come and the paramedic agreed, as he could see we were very close to Lily. On the way, to the hospital, I was holding Lily's hand tightly, like I never want to let go.

 **A Couple of Minutes Later:**

Me and Miley, had to wait in the waiting room, urrggg ... I hate this, the love of my life is probably dying on that table right now. Miley is still sobbing on my shoulder, but I don't blame her as I really wanna cry on someone's shoulder but I have to be strong ... be strong for Lily, as she is going to survive this.I started to tap my feet impatiently, like it's been about five hours; and they haven't called us in.

"Lillan Trescott?" Finally, the doctor called us. We both stood up but ...

"Only one person at a time." Only, one of us. I felt like Miley had to go and visit Lily first because she is her best friend.

"Miley, you go." I told her, as I sat down.

"...But Oliver, she's your girlfriend ..."

"...But Miley, she's your best friend ..."

"Oliver! She probably needs you more than me, even if I'am her best friend!"

"Miley, she needs you too."

"Okay, but YOU go next!"

 **Miley's POV (Hey, just needed to add her in.)**

I walked into Lily's hospital room, nervously. All I saw was white walls, hearing the heart monitor, and seeing ... Lily ... in the hospital bed, looking like a ghost ... oh gosh, I've never seen her like this before.

"Hey Lily ..." I said, as I sat down, shakingly, and taking Lily's hand into mine.

I know, she can't hear me, but I have to tell her about Oliver.

"Lils, Oliver has been REALLY worried about you. When you got hit by that car, Oliver was crying because he thought he lost you. I was sobbing because I thought, I would lose my best friend, but you're not my best friend ... you're my sister. I'm going to get Oliver, talk to you." And after I said that, I got up and left the room.

"Oliver, your turn."

 **Oliver's POV**

"Oliver, your turn." When Miley said that, I stood up, really nervous. I slowly start making my way over to Lily's room. As I turn the knob for Lily's door, I felt my hand froze. As I walked into Lily's room, all I saw was Lily looking, almost dead alike.

I walked over to Lily's bed, I took Lily's hand into mine, as I sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"Hey, Lilypop ... I know, you can't hear me but when you got hit by that car, I was crying because I thought I lost you but that's not all. All I wanted to do was just hold you in my arms, but I knew that wouldn't make it any better. I will always be by your side like this, and I will never let go of your hand because ... I love you Lilypop, and you're the love of my life." After, I said that, I felt my hand being squeezed by Lily's hand. Her body is moving slightly, she is groaning and her eyes are fluttering open and closing.

"Ollypop ..." I heard her groaning her nickname for me.

 **Lily's POV**

I felt ... Oliver's hand ... in mine, I started moving slightly. I was groaning, and all I saw was a blur of this room, and Oliver.

"Ollypop ..." I groaned my nickname for him.

"Lils, I'm here." Oliver squeezed my hand, gently.

As I fully got my vision, I started to look and hear at my surroudings, I heard a heart monitor. I was hooked up to wires, my arm was in a cast. I was in a hospital gown, and I saw white walls. *Gasps* I'm in the hospital ! Oliver's here, but where's Miley ?

"Oliver ..."

"Lily, do you remember what happened?" I tried to remember, what happened but all I can remember was a car coming troduce me.

"A car ... coming troduce... right?"

"Yeah, you got hit by a car. I'm going to get Miley." He ran over to the door and yelled Miley's name.

"MILEY! SHE'S AWAKE!" Within, a couple of seconds, Miley came zooming down the corridor.

"LILS!" She ran over to me, excited to know, that I'm awake. But she hugged me to tight, and now I can't feel my ribs.

"Miley ... Miley ... let go of me ... you're hurting me." She let go of me, with a worry look on her face.

"I'm SO sorry, are you okay ?" Miley asked me. Oliver, took my hand into his, with him, stroking my hair. Miley was rubbing my shoulders.

"Yeah, as long as I have you guys." And with that, we all got into a group hug, or them both hugging me, gentle since my arm in a cast. So I just put one arm around Oliver, and Miley just putting her hands on my shoulder as in hugging me.

 **So I hoped you guys, enjoyed that bye!**


	10. Channy

**Hello Sonny with a Chance people, and Channy shippers *sniffles* sorry, I'm crying right now, I just watched three Loliver (Oliver x Lilly) videos and two them made me cry. So let's get started.**

 **Victoria: Oh okay, kinda still shocked but understanding at the same time :)**

 **...Channy...**

 **Sonny's POV**

"Hey guys, got an idea for our next script!" I tell my cast mates excitedly. I think, I've really worked hard on this script.

When I told them, all Tawni did was just look herself in the mirror, and say how beautiful she is. And the rest ... doing their usual thing.

"Hey guys, want to read my script for our next scretch." And this time, they all turned around to me. They all walked up to me, really excitedly.

"Give it to me!" Tawni said while basically ripping the script I worked very hard on it, out of my hands. They all ran over to her to see what it was like, while I was just standing there in the background. I was really excited to hear their opinion until I heard a snigging coming from either Tawni and or Nicco. And then, they all bursed out laughing. And not the laugh, like they enjoyed it, but the laugh like basically making fun of your ideas.

"This is so funny but terrible at the same time! HAHA!" Tawni told them, while laughing her head off.

"Sonny, this is the most horrible funny script, you written in a long time." Zora told me, I was just upset how they just think they can make fun of it.

They all walked up to me, and still laughing their heads off.

"Sonny, this is a terrible and funny script!"

"This is the most horriblest thing I seen, since Sonny dyed her black!" Of course, Tawni said that. I looked at my own dyed black hair, and I took a hold of a strand. Maybe, Tawni is right ...

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP?! ALL THIS TIME, I'VE BEEN APART YOUR CAST, YOU GUYS JUST MAKE FUN OF MY IDEAS ! YOU MAKE FUN ABOUT MY HAIR, THE WAY I SMILE, THAT I SHOULDN'T GET THE SPOTLIGHT! THE WAY I DRESS! WHY DO YOU GUYS MAKE FUN OF MY IDEAS ?! AFTERALL, I WORKED HARD ON THOSE IDEAS THEN YOU GUYS DECIDE, IT'S HORRIBLE BUT FUNNY AT THE SAME TIME?!" I felt tears coming to my eyes, as I let my anger, lash out on them!

"Sonny ..."

"Forget that, I was ever apart of your cast." That was my final words to them, and after I left them, I just let the tears pour right out of my eyes. I just ran away from them.

I ran to Chad's dressing room, I know ... you think I hate him well I don't because ... we are a couple and I CAN ONLY trust him.

I knocked on his door, and when he opened it, he just wrapped me up in his arms, as a hug.

 **Chad's POV**

When I heard a quiet knock at my dressing room door, I went to open it and it was ... Sonny! But not the cheerful Sonny. No, this is a different Sonny. She had tears going down her face. Her makeup all smeared. I wrapped her in a hug, and that is when she officialy broke down into tears. I carried her in my arms, as a bridalstyle, to my couch. She kept on crying into my chest, and I was rubbing her arm with my thumb.

"Shh ... shh ... Sonny ... it's gonna be alright." I whispered down her ear.

"No it's not Chad! It's my cast mates well former cast mates." I was shocked to hear her say former cast mates.

"Wait ... former cast mates ... Sonny, what did they do?"

"They basically make fun of my ideas for the scripts, so I just got so mad that I blew up, and I asked them why do they make fun of me, why Chad? WHY?!" I can't believe that they've been making fun of Sonny's ideas.

We stayed like that for a few hours, just me holding Sonny in my arms, and Sonny crying into my chest.

"Chad, I'm going to go home."

"Sonny, you don't have to."

"Chad, I'am."

"Okay, love you Sonny."

"Love you too."

And within that, she left.

 **Sonny's POV**

I was walking on my way home, I was also crying too. I was crying so much that I didn't hear a car coming, when I was crossing the road. I just realised until the last minute, where I blacked out ...

 **Chad's POV**

I kept on trying to call Sonny about one hundered times but she didn't pick up. I was starting to get worried. I kept on trying to call her until she called me.

"Hey Sonny, are you okay ?"

"Hello, are you Chad Dylan Cooper?" A deep voice asked me.

"Y ... y ... yes ..." I stuttered to get it out of my mouth.

"I'm Dr. Oland, I'am calling from the hospital, Sonny was hit by a car." I stood there frozen from I just heard ... I manage to reply.

"... I'll ... be right there." I quickly hunged up, and sprinted to my car. I went over the speed limit, my hands gripping the wheel.

 **A Couple of Minutes Later:**

I arrived at the hospital. I sprinted all the way to the front desk, really tired.

"Where's Sonny Munroe ?" I asked the receptionst.

"She is in room 234."

"Thank you." I sprinted to Sonny's room. And I didn't stop.

As I opened the door to Sonny's room, she just looked broken. She had cuts and bruises on her face, her arm was in a cast, her leg was also in a cast. She's not the sunshine, that I once knew.

I shakingly walked over to her bed, very nervously. I sat down in a chair, took her hand into mine.

"Sonny, please ... please wakeup, I don't know what I could do if I lose you ... I love you my Sunshine." And that is when I leant down, and kissed her on the lips. And this is one of the strangest thing, her hand squeezed my hand.

"...I ... love ... you ... too Chad ..."

That is when I jolted awake, Sonny ... she's AWAKE !

"Sonny! You're awake!"

And that is when I hugged her. I tighten my grip on her.

"I love you, my Sunshine."

"I love you too, my ... Chad in Charming Armer. Haha." I missed that giggle. I'm just happy, that she's awake.

 **So I hoped you enjoyed that bye.**


	11. Jiley (Jake x Miley)

**Hello Hannah Montana people, and Jiley people. So here is oneshot, I thought of this when Miley was in the hospital.**

 **Victoria: ... of couse I have heard of Teen Beach Movie, and Teen Beach 2. Like dur.**

 **...Jiley...**

 **Miley's POV**

When I went down the hill very fast, it all came quick ... and then I blacked out ... The last thing I heard was Lilly calling my name, and hearing sirens.

 **Jake's POV**

When I heard Miley was rushed to hospital, I jumped right out of my bed. And rushed over to the hospital, not caring if bunch of fangirls are calling my name. When I reached the hospital, I rushed over to the the front desk.

"WHERE'S MILEY STEWART?!" I practically shouted down her ear.

"Wait ... you're Jake Ryan, right ?"

"Yeah ..." But I got interrupted by the nurse.

"I love your acting, can you sign this ..." I held my hand up.

"Thank you, but don't care about me, where is Miley Stewart?"

"Okay, okay. Her room is 416."

"Thank you, and here is my autograph."

 **A Couple of minutes later:**

I reached to the Miley's room, very nervous ...

"Come on Jake, you're Jake Ryan ... you never get nervous..." I told myself, when I opened the door, I saw her dad, her brother ... Jack ... he's a weirdo, Lilly and Oliver, also known as Loliver (Did you see that?)

"Hey..."

"Hey..." We all stood there in silence.

"You know this longest time, I saw her being this quiet ... IT'S SO NICE!" Oliver told us, I gave him a glare. Lilly nearly slapped him.

"I mean ... she looks peaceful."

"I apologized for my boyfriend Mr. Stewart."

"It's okay, and I think we should give Jake sometime with Miley." They all left me, so it was just me and unconscious Miley. I walked over to her bed, and I held her hand in mine. I stroked her hair.

"Miley ... I hope you wake up, as I want to tell you a million reasons, why I love you ... and one reason is ... I love you Miles ..." I bent down and kissed her. And that is when she opened her eyes.

"Jake ... what are you doing here?"

"Because ... I love you."

"I love you too Jake."

 **So I hoped you enjoyed that, bye.**


	12. Luma

**...Luma...**

 **Emma's POV**

...How could he ... ? ... how could he do this to me ... ? ... ? ...

And here I am crying on the staircase ... my makeup looking all dreadful ... and smeary ...

 **Luke's POV**

I was just walking into the living room, just doing my casual thing. Until, I saw my sister, Emma, crying ( I think ) on the staircase. I didn't know, if I should just walk past her ... and not care or be the caring brother. So I decided just to walk past ... but she does look really sad, but I'm the cool brother ... maybe it doesn't hurt to be the caring brother.

When, I got closer to her, I could hear her sobs very loudly.

"Oh hey Luke." She didn't have that bubbly Emma tone.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah ... I'm fine ..." She was twiddling with her fingers, and looking down on her lap. I sat next to her.

"Emma, I'm pretty sure, I know when my sister is okay or not."

"I said I'm fine!" She said, a little more harsher, but her eyes tell another story.

"No, you're not. Tell me, what's going on?"

She just looked at me, and began crying into my chest. I put my arms around her, rubbing her back, telling her ... it's going to be okay.

"Xander ... he ... cheated ... on ... me ... ! ..." I literally swear, I felt anger rising up in my body.

"Why did he do that!?"

"I don't know ... maybe, he was just using me ... the entire time!"

"If he did that to you. You don't deserve someone like him. And he doesn't deserve you either!" I can't believe that idiot would use my sister in that kind of way!

She just kept on crying into my chest. And I was just rubbing her back. And we stayed like that. A brother and sister moment.


	13. Corpanga

...Corpanga...

Cory's POV

I was having a lovely sleep. A lovely dream, where me and Topanga, had a daughter and son named Riley and Auggie. It was like a vision of the future since Topanga is pregnant, all that was interrupted by a ... water ...

"Cory ... Cory ..." Topanga kept calling my name and tapping my shoulder.

"What? Are you okay?" I grabbed her hand, and she looked at me, like I was an idiot.

"Well, I think I'm going into labor." She told me nervously, and that when I shoot up from bed.

"Okay ... okay ... don't panic ... erm we need to call the hospital, tell them that you're in labor. Don't worry Topanga sweetie, we'll get you to the hospital." I started to sweat as I realise I was panicking.

"Cory?"

"Yes, Topanga sweetie?" I held her hand. She simplithacly smiled at me, and said.

"You're the one panicking!"

Four Hours Later

I was holding Topanga's hand, and she kept screaming in pain, and squeezing my hand too tight.

I only went out of the room for two seconds, and all of a sudden I heard Topanga screaming my name.

"CORY! CORY! CORY!" I ran back into the room, and saw blood ... everywhere.

"TOPANGA!" I ran straight to her. She was crying into my chest. I screamed for a doctor. The doctor came in, and pushed me aside. I was crying myself, as I didn't want to lose Topanga and my child.

"We need to get her to surgery." I was holding her hand, tight. They put an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose, and rushed her to surgery room. I just dragged myself onto the floor, crying into my lap.

11 Hours Later

Oh come on, it's been 11 hours and she's being operated on.

"Family of Topanga Matthews?"

"Me." I raised my hand up, as I stood up from my chair.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine, she did loose lot of blood but we managed to survive her. We even got your baby out of her."

"Thank goodness. Can I go and see her?"

"Of course."

I ran straight to her room, and saw her sleeping peacefully with a oxygen mask on.

"Hey, Topanga sweetie. Hope you're feeling all right, and I'am so proud of you for surviving the surgery. I love you." And I gave a peck on her lips.

She woke up, and smiled at me, and said.

"I love you too."

Hoped you enjoyed that.


	14. Spendy

**... Spendy ...**

 **Teddy's POV**

I was walking home, from the mall. I really wanted to go to the mall with Ivy, instead of having Thanksgiving dinner with my family, but it's for a good cause, they are having a big sale on.

"Ivy, I will be there.. after I tell my family, I will be back in time for thanksgiving dinner." I told Ivy, into the phone.

"Okay, but you better be there." She basically commanded me, to be there.

"I will, see ya there." I hanged up on her, I heard something... like something falling out of the sky, until I looked up. That isn't what I think it is, right..

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed until I got knocked unconscious by whatever it was. I think I heard my family come out but I wasn't quite sure.

 **Spencer's POV**

I was having thanksgiving with my family, until my phone began to rang.

"Spencer Walsh, it is very rude to have your phone on during our thanksgiving meal!" My mum yelled at me. I swear, I put it on vibrate. It took me a while to figure out why, it suddenly began to ring until I realise that it was an emergency. It was ... PJ?..

"Sorry mum, but it's an emergency." I told her, as I ran out of the room, leaving my parents confused.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Spencer, I'm sorry to interrupt your thanksgiving meal but something happened to Teddy.." I swear, my heart missed a beat.

"W..w..what happened?" I stuttered while asking him, thinking for the worst.

"We're in the hospital, Teddy got hit on the head by a flying turkey."

"Oh my god, I'll be right there... wait, what do you mean flying turkey?" I asked PJ, as I was really confused but also worried.

"I'll explain it, when you get there."

"Okay, I will be there." That is when I hanged up on him. I quickly grabbed my jacket, and went running to the door.

"Son, where are you going?" My dad asked me.

"To the hospital, something happened to Teddy.."

"Oh god, update us, please." I told them yes, and I went running out the door, and into my car.

As I reached to the hospital, I felt my heart racing as my hand touched the door handle, but I have to be brave... be brave for Teddy...

"Teddy Duncan, please." I asked the receptionist, even though I was calm when asking her but my mind had loads of worried thoughts going around all at once with my heart beating.

"Her room is ... 304."

"Thank you." I went running towards her room. I had a bit of a minute thought to myself.

As I entered, I saw her family looking depressed.

"Hi.."

"Hey..." They also said hello but also still looking at Teddy. Even Gabe, looked concerned. She had a bandaged around her head, I'm guessing she got hit hard on the head.

A few minutes later, Ivy also came into the room, breathing really hard.

"Is she okay? What happened to her?" She had to sit down because she was went on a bit too fast.

"She got it in the head by a flying turkey." PJ told Ivy. She looked a bit confused.

"How?"

"Well we don't know how, but all we heard was a scream, and we saw her un..." Amy, Teddy's mum, couldn't carry on as she broke down in tears while looking at her daughter. Bob, Teddy's dad, had to take her out of the room, to calm her down.

"We're also going to go, see if mum is alright." PJ told me, and Ivy as him, Gabe, and Charlie, went out of the room.

I sat down beside Teddy, taking her hand in mine. Ivy was rubbing her shoulder. I'm guessing, I fell asleep, as the next thing I knew that Ivy was shaking my shoulder.

"What Ivy? What is it?" She was pointing her finger at Teddy.. for some reason.

"Look! She's waking up." I turned around to look at Teddy, and saw her eyes opening.

"Go and get her family, tell them she's waking up."

"Spencer ... is that you..?" She started to put her hand my face.

"Yes, it is me, how you feeling?" I asked her, while taking her hand off my face.

"My head hurts.." As soon as, she said that, her family began to rush in. Amy hugged Teddy, really tight.

"Teddy! Thank goodness, you are awake!"

"W...what happened?" Teddy asked us.

"A flying turkey fell onto your head." Gabe told her, while grinning.

"It ... did ..." I think she's suffered a concussion.

"How ya feeling, honey?" Bob asked her, while his arms were folded. Teddy looked up to him like she didn't recongise him.

"Dad ... is that you?" She looks very tired.

Amy went out of the room, and she came back with turkey sandwiches. She gave them to the family, even me and Ivy.

"Well, it may not be the Thanksgiving meal, I was hoping for but I'm guessing this will do just as long Teddy will be okay." I put my arm around Teddy, while eating my turkey sandwich, with her head on my chest. She was smiling, and so was I.


	15. Leonetta

**...Leonetta...**

 **Violetta's POV**

I couldn't believe that Priscila and Ludmila would try to hurt Angie. I was trying to get in touch with my dad but he wouldn't answer. All of a sudden, I felt someone push me down the stairs. I kept tumbling down the stone brick stairs until I went unconscious.

 **Leon's POV**

I was playing with my guitar until I heard my phone ringing. I went to go and pick it up, and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, are you close to Violetta Castillo?" This operator asked me, my heart began to pick up. How would they know Violetta?

"Y-y-y-yes...is everything okay?" I asked this operator, nervously.

"Someone has winced her falling down the stairs. Lucky enough, there was this couple there and called the hospital. She is being rushed to the hospital right now." Wait, my Vilo has fallen down the stairs? Where?

"Excuse me but which stairs did she fall down?" I asked, worried.

"These stone brick stairs." I knew where she was talking about. I said thanks, and quickly hanged up. I quickly went to get my jacket and bolted out the door. I rushed over to the hospital. I rushed over to the front desk.

"Where is Violetta Castillo?" I demanded the receptionist. I need to know where she is right now. She was typing something in.

"She is in room 103." She says, I thanked her and went to Violetta's hospital room. I opened the door, and saw a nurse in there and an unconscious Violetta in her hospital bed. I went over to her hospital bed.

"Hi." I say, while patting my legs.

"Hello, are you her boyfriend?" This nurse asked me. My feelings about Violetta is very confusing right now.

"No ma'am, she's just my friend. Anyways, how is she?" I asked her.

"She's going to be fine. We will keep her here overnight, and if she rests at home enough, then she will be okay." The nurse says.

"At least, that's a relief." I say, relieved. At least, it's not anything serious.

"Well, I will leave youse two alone. I will get the doctor, and he will tell you the rest. Also, she has an ice pact on her head, as she hit her head really hard. Just make sure, you don't move it." She says, as she leaves.

I sat down next to Vilo, in a chair. I took her hand into mine. She looks so beautiful while sleeping.

"Hey Vilo, it's Leon. You're going to be alright, and I will be right by your side." I say to her, as I squeezed her hand, gently.

I heard the door open, I turned around in the chair a bit, still kept a firm hold of her hand and saw it was the doctor.

"Hello, you must Violetta's boyfriend." He says.

"Nope, just a friend."

"Oh, anyway, Violetta has suffered concussion as she has hit her head really hard. We will keep her overnight, to make sure everything is fine. She should be waking up any minute now." He says, while looking at her clipboard. After he leaves the room, I heard a groan coming from Violetta. I turned around to her, and saw her eyes were fluttering open. I stroked her hair, and softly smiled at her.

"Hey." I say, and she smiled back to me, but in a small smile.

"Hi..." She says, as she began to look around, confused.

"Where am I?" She asked me.

"You're in the hospital. You fell down the stairs." I exclaimed to her.

"I fell...ow, my head hurts..." She says, as she lifted her other hand to rub her head. I kept the ice pact on her head. All of a sudden, we heard the door open, and in came a very worried Francesca and Camila. They rushed over to her, with worry written out on their faces.

"Oh my gosh, Vilo, are you okay?" Francesca asked her, worried.

"I'm fine. Just my head hurts." Violetta says.

"What happened?" Camila asked her, worried.

"I think I can remember someone pushed...me...down the stairs..." Violetta says, as she relaxed against her pillow. Wait, pushed?! Who, in the world, would want to push our prescious Vilo down the stairs?

"You got pushed down the stairs?!" I exclaimed, worried and angry on the inside. She nodded her head nervously.

"Who pushed you down the stairs?" Camila asked her, worried. I could clearly see in her eyes, that she was angry. I wanna kill that person who would want to push my Vilo down the stairs.

"I think it was Ludmila." She says, in a tired tone.

"Are you sure?" Francesca asked her worried.

"Yeah, as she was the person I was talking too before I got pushed down the stairs." Violetta says. Francesca and Camila decided to leave afterwards. German and Angie have also came in, worried. They asked who it was, and she said the exact same thing to them. They were the last ones to come visit her, as I think she was starting to get an headache. So I asked them, to make sure no one else visits her tonight. They nodded in understanding.

I stayed over night with Vilo, I told her to sleep as I think she might feel a lot better if she sleeps. She agreed with me, and went into a deep sleep. I also hummed myself to sleep, I was humming 'Carry My Heart'. I woke up, and noticed it was the morning. I looked at Vilo, and noticed that she was still sleeping.

"Morning Vilo, hope you feel lot better today." I whisper into her ear. I also kissed her on the forehead. She woke up to me.

"Morning..." She says, while having a yawn.

"You feeling any better?" I asked her.

"A bit. My head doesn't hurt that much now." She says. I was relieved.

"Well, that's good."

The doctor came in, and said that she could go home today. Angie brought her clothes in for her. I stood outside, while she got changed. She came out, and I took her into my arms. I was glad that she was feeling a bit better today.

"I'm glad, you're feeling a bit better Vilo." I say while pressing multiple kisses against her head. I put my arm around her, and we began to walk out of the hospital with German and Angie.


	16. Subby

**...Subby...**

 **Cubby's POV**

Me and Slink were holding on tight onto the Jollyrodger as Stormy brought out Slink's mother. The Jollyrodger was going around in circles, I'm scared.

 **Stormy's POV**

I was trying to get Slink away from Hook and back to his mother but as usual Hook wouldn't do as I say, so when Slink's mother came out. The Jollyrodger started to get go around in circles.

"Uh oh, now you've made Slink's mother angry." I say.

I wasn't looking at what was happening with the Jollyrodger as I got distracted by Cubby and Slink holding on tight on the Jollyrodger. I didn't know Cubby was there. Oh no what have I done? If he gets knocked off the Jollyrodger then it will be my fault.

I wasn't paying attention to Slink's mother, as her tail hit my face, and I went underwater and soon everything became black.

 **Cubby's POV**

"STORMY!" I screamed Stormy's name, as I saw her get knocked out by Slink's mother's tail. I stood up but soon fell over as the Jollyrodger was still going around in circles. All of a sudden, I saw Izzy sprinkle pixie dust on me and Slink. Me and Slink were flying.

"Thanks Izzy."

"Anytime."

Me and Slink soon landed on Bucky with Jake and Izzy asking us if we were alright.

"We're fine guys but Stormy's not. She's somewhere, unconscious, underwater." I exclaimed. They both looked at me, worried.

"How are we going to save her? We can't breathe underwater." Izzy says. This made me think.

"I've got an idea. Bucky go underwater and I will trying to save Stormy." I exclaimed.

"Cubby, are you crazy? You can't breathe underwater." Jake exclaimed. Doesn't he want me to save Stormy?

"Jake, don't want me to save Stormy? What about if Izzy got knocked out and she was underwater, wouldn't you want to save her?" I asked him. He nodded his head, in realisation.

"Okay, when did this involve me?" Izzy asked us.

"Not everything's about you, Izzy." I exclaimed.

"Bucky go underwater." I exclaimed. He ranged his bell, and we dived underwater. I hopped off of Bucky, to rescue Stormy. I had to hold my breath in, as I can't breathe underwater.

I was swimming for a long time, I kept on looking for Stormy but it was no use. She wasn't anywhere. She probably gaved out her last air of oxygen. I was about to give up until I saw Stormy floating around and not moving. I hurriedly swam to her and scooped her up in my arms. I began to swim back to Bucky. I saw Bucky and I knocked on the window. They both jumped at me, and they were relieved that I found Stormy.

I began to swim back up to land. My hair was flattened on my head. Everything was soaked but I could care less, all I care about is saving Stormy's life. I climbed aboard on Bucky, with Stormy still in my arms. I laid her on the floor. All of us surrounding her.

"How are we going to wake her up?" Izzy asked us. I shrugged.

"Stormy, please wake up. I need you in my life." I exclaimed but she didn't wake up.

"Well...that didn't work." Jake says. I glared at him, as he held his hands up in surrender.

"I know that. Looks like I'm going have to try that pressure on her chest." I say, as I placed my hands above her chest. "1...2...3..." I say, as I began to put pressure on her chest.

I kept putting pressure on her chest about sixteen times but it wasn't working. She wasn't waking up.

"It's not working, I'm going have to try the next method." I say, as they knew what I meant.

"Are you sure, Cubby?" Skully asked me.

"It's one of the only ways to bring her back to life. I have to try." I exclaimed. It required to put my lips to hers and blow down to her lungs. I took a deep breath.

I leaned down and parted her lips, slightly. I blew into her. That was our first kiss...and she wasn't even breathing.

I continued to blow into her with our lips touching again and again. I also applied pressure to her chest. I felt an urgency to bring her back. Nothing else mattered. All that mattered was her living. I have to save her life.

I saw Jake and Izzy hugging each other, really tight, as they are nervous to see if Stormy will never wake up. I was more scared than them.

I blew into her mouth until I heard a slight cough.

"Stormy?" I asked, uncertain whether it's my imagination or it was her. Is she alive? She began to move a bit, also coughing a bit. Jake and Izzy let go of each other and surrounded Stormy again.

"She's alive!" Jake exclaimed, excitedly. He also points a finger at her. She began to open her eyes, and she also groaned a bit. I helped her sit up. She rubbed her eyes.

"C-Cubby, what...?"

"Stormy! You're alive!" I wrapped her up in a hug, relieved. Izzy leaned into Jake, as she wrapped her arms around him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Awwww."

"What's going on?" She asked us, curious and worried.

"You blacked out as you fell underwater, Storms." I exclaimed.

"I did? Why are you guys saying I'm alive?" Stormy asked us.

"You were bearly breathing." Jake says.

"I was?" Stormy asked us. I nodded my head.

"But...Cubby brought you back to life by a kiss." Izzy says, as I started to blush. Stormy asked me, if that was true and I said it was. She kissed me on my cheek.

"Thanks for saving me." She says as she brought me into a hug. I hugged her back, with a smile on my face.

"I will do anything for you, even if it does mean putting my life in risk, just to save yours."


	17. Miggie

...Miggie...

Maddie's POV

It was all in slow motion, we were just playing for our team for Basketball Team. Willow passed the ball to me and I tripped over and buckled my knee. That really hurt. I sat there with holding onto my knee.

"MADDIE!" I heard Diggie and my dad yell my name. Everyone came rushing over to me.

"Mads, are you okay?" Diggie asked me. I shooked my head.

"No. I think I've buckled my knee." I say. The paramedics came over and examined my knee. Diggie kept his hand on my back. I looked at the paramedics, painfully.

"Is she going to be alright?" My dad asked one of the paramedics.

"Well, she has definitly buckled her knee. It looks like she will need to have surgery tomorrow." One of the paramedics exclaimed to my dad while the other paramedics wrapped this purple bandage over my knee.

"Aww, my poor baby girl." My mum exclaimed. Normally I would be embarrassed by this but I was into much pain to feel embarrassment.

Diggie picked me up into his arms and we all began to walk to the van. We got into the van. I leaned my head into Diggie's chest. He stroked my hair, saying everything's going to be alright. I smiled slightly but I don't know if my knee will heal or I'll able to play basketball.

When we got home. Diggie carried me in his arms into the house. I still kept my head into Diggie's chest.

"I'm her father. I should be able to carry her." My dad says. I groaned inside. I love my dad but I prefer to be in Diggie's arms than my dad's. They almost dropped me until Willow got hold of me.

"I've got you Captain." Willow says, as she placed the couch. I prompt my sore knee up.

"Will somebody please tell me what happened to Maddie." Liv asked everyone, as she was worried about me.

"She hurt her knee pretty badly." My mum says, softly.

"It buckled as I fell over." I say, painfully as I put my hand on my head. Diggie rubbed my shoulder.

"Ooo buckled, that's only good on belts and sporter mats." Joey says, as he sighed painfully. Yeah it is, at least he can't feel any pain on his knee.

"I'm going to need surgery tomorrow." I say, Liv puts her hands over her mouth shocked. She sat next to me and hugged me gently. I hugged her back.

The Next Day:

Diggie's POV

Maddie is having her surgery on her knee today. She's in her hospital bed right now, and I'm beside her and of course her father's in here. I'm sure he's not that keen into me. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze as I looked at her with a smile on my face while she did the same.

"I'm scared Diggie..." Maddie whispered to me.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Mads. You're Maddie. You're strong. You can pull through this surgery." I exclaimed. She leaned over and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"I love you Diggie." Maddie says.

"I love you too, Mads." I say while kissing her forehead. Her father sighed at this as we had to pull away. We heard the door open and Maddie's mum came in.

"Honey, let these have their alone time." Maddie's mum says as her father heavily sighed at this and left the room with her.

"Looks like it's just us two." I say.

"I know. Finally. Haha." Maddie says. I love that laugh of her's. The doctor came in and said that it was time for her surgery. I got up and kissed her forehead.

"Good luck Mads. I know you can pull through this." I whispered into her ear before I left the room.

I went to wait in the waiting room. I was worrying about Maddie, what if the surgery goes wrong and she won't be able to play Basketball again. That's the only thing that makes her the happiest girl in the world. Liv would of stay here too but she was too busy working on Space Werewolves but Willow was here with us.

"Hey Diggie." She says.

"Hey..."

"Worrying about Maddie?" She asked me.

"Yeah, she's my world. If the surgery doesn't go well, she won't be the happiest girl in the world and her happiness is really important to me. I love making her smile." I exclaimed.

"I know but we have to believe that the surgery will go well." She says.

"Yeah, we just have too." I sighed.

The surgery went on for two hours before a doctor came out and said that surgery went really well. We were allowed to see her. Me, Willow, and her parents went to see her. I opened the door and saw that she was still asleep. She looks cute when she's asleep. I took her hand into mine and stroked her hair. We began to hear a groan and we all looked at her. She groggily opened her eyes and looked at us all. I squeezed her hand, gently.

"Wait...what happened? Weren't they supposed to take me into surgery." She groggily asked us.

"They did sweetie and it went really well." Her mum says.

"Okaay...hmmm...I'm tired." Maddie groggily says.

"But you already woken up." Willow says.

"I think that's the anstheasia she's under." I say to Willow, she gave me look like now she knows.

"You were really brave Mads. I know you could do it." I say. She groggily smiled at me.

A Couple of Days Later:

Maddie wouldn't do any exercise as she believes that her knee will never heal. I'm trying to make her do some exercise.

"C'mon Mads, let's do some exercise." I say.

"I've got a better idea, how about you do the exercise and I'll watch." She says as she leaned her head back into the couch and pointed her thumbs to her.

"C'mon Maddie. It can be fun. Go Maddie, go go Maddie..." Her mum began to chant but I put my hand onto her mum's wrist.

"I don't think that's helping." I say.

Willow and her dad came in saying that they lost by thirty points and that the team really needed Maddie next season but Maddie said that they shouldn't count on her for next season.

"Did somebody say bravery?" Liv asked as she came in. She wanted us all to watch the Space Werewolves movie trail.

"Did somebody say Space Werewolves?" Joey asked.

"Did somebody say Space Werewolves?" Parker asked as he came through a...picture?

We all watched the Space Werewolves trailer. We were all cheering for her. Maddie was shocked at this.

"I thought you were getting a stunt person but that was really you." Maddie exclaimed.

"I know but I took courage to do it and I think you should too." Liv says. Maddie was confused at this. I was seeing were Liv was getting at.

"Wait what?"

"Now c'mon Maddie, up now." Liv says, as she stood up.

"C'mon Mads, this could be the biggest bam what moment ever." Liv says. Willow began to say it and we all began to say it.

"Okay I'm getting up just because you all are so annoying right now." Maddie says. I helped her up as we cheered for her. We were all amazed by this. I hugged her and she hugged me back.


	18. Lolden

**...Lolden...**

 **Liv's POV**

As soon as I was finished singing, my throat started to feel more worse than I have ever felt in my life. I ran off the stage and ran to Maddie. Tears were streaming down my voice, as my throat really hurt.

"Something happened, it's bad." I say as tears were continuing down my face, as I tell Maddie. She looked at me worried.

"Okay we'll get you to a hospital." Maddie says, calmly. She took hold of my wrist as we began to find our mum. We got to the production room. Our mum looked at both of us concerned and worried but mostly at me.

"Mom..." I say softly in a rough, sore voice. Mum immediatly knew that something was wrong as she grabbed hold of her purse.

"Coming sweetie...!" She says in a rush, and we exit the building and into mum's car. I leaned my head onto Maddie's shoudler as she rubbed her hand against her arm. Tears were still streaming down my face as I tried to stop the tears. Maddie whipped out her phone and began to call someone. I hope it's not Diggie. I mean I love their relationship...no seriously I do but this is a serious situration.

"Please don't be..." I say in a sore voice.

"I'm calling Holden, he needs to know what's going." Maddie says, as she began to call Holden. I began to cry even more...I don't want Holden to see me in this kind of pain. Maddie began to speak to him into the phone. Maddie passed her phone to me, as she said that Holden wanted to talk to me. I tried to stop the tears.

"Hey Holden..."

"Hey my Liv. You have to listen to me here...I promise you, you're going to be fine. You're very strong, you can fight through it."

"I hope so..."

"I promise I will be there with you. Just keep being strong..."

"Okay...I love you..."

"I love you too, honey." He says before I hand Maddie's phone back over to her. Mum told us we were here, so we got out of the car and made our way towards the hospital entrance while mum tried to find a parking space. I was shaking with fear and pain as we took a quick walk. Maddie took me to the receptionist. I tried to talk but I couldn't, so Maddie spoke for me and soon we were waiting for a doctor. Mum came in while at the same time the doctor called for us to come to her office.

We sat down in the doctor's office. He waved to us and told us to sit down in the chairs.

"So I take...it's gotten worse." I nodded. "Okay, well how about I give you a quick check up and see if you are ready for surgery." He says as I was terrified. I've never had surgery before...what if something goes wrong. I nodded though but with fear. Maddie squeezed my hand.

He told me to lie down on the check up table and began to do a quick check up on me. After a few minutes, he was done.

"Okay, you're good to go. I will tell the surgery team to get ready and in the next hour, you'll be in the operating room." This made me gulp uneasily but I still nodded. As soon as the doctor then left the room, I broke down sobbing. This is the first time since I found out about the diagnosis.

Mum left the room as she was going to call our brothers, cousin and our father. Maddie hugged me and told me everything will be alright.

 **Holden's POV**

I was hurrying to the hospital, as Liv was in the hospital. Oh why my sweet, bubbly, classy Liv? She doesn't deserve this. I saw Karen, Liv's mum, and I hurried over to her, to tell me where her daughter was.

"Hello Mrs. Rooney, where is Liv?" I asked her.

"She's in the doctor's office. Please take care of her, she's in tears right now." Karen says, as I could feel my heart breaking right now. I hate to see Liv hurt and upset.

"Don't worry I will." I say as I began to hurry down to the doctor's office. I got there and I saw Maddie hugging her as I could see her crying. I need to be there for her. She needs me.

"Liv!" I yelled, as she looked at me. I ran over to her and Maddie. Maddie transferred Liv from her arms into mine. Liv cried into my chest. I was softly shhing her and rubbing her back.

A few minutes later, the nurses came in along with her mum, Parker, Joey, and Ruby. The nurses gave her gown to get changed into. She went into another room as we waited outside. Maddie went with her, to help her get changed.

She was placed into her hospital room, as we entered the room. My poor Liv was lying down in her hospital bed. I sat down next to her, and held her hand while Maddie did the same but on the other side of the bed.

She was waiting to be moved into the Operating Room. I squeezed her hand and told her, everything will be alright. We all tried to comfort her by saying sweet stuff to her but look like she was still upset by all of it. Maddie was humming a small lullaby into her ear while rubbing her back. I could still see tears coming down her face. I knew that deep inside of me...well I mean all of us that if Liv couldn't sing anymore, it will destroy. Sure she could still act but singing was her life. Liv started to relax a bit but I could still see the fear in her eyes.

Half an hour later, the doctor came along with the team of nurses as they told us that they will take her into surgery now. I got up and kissed her forehead, whispering into her ear that she will be alright. We all left the room as I took one last look at her and mouthed to her that I love her. She did the same.

We all waited in the waiting room. I was the last one to sit down as I could feel my feet tapping. Maddie was pacing back and forward. We gave up on telling her to sit down. Liv and Maddie's dad came in as Maddie ran into his arms. Pete was rubbing her back and was whispering comforting stuff into her ear. Diggie, Willow, and Andy came in and asked us if Liv was alright. We told them that we have to pray that she will be alright. They sat down next to us, well Diggie sat down next to Maddie as he took her into his arms. It made me feel sad because that what I wanted to do with Liv right now, just take her into my arms and never let her go. We all sat this way, just hoping and praying that the surgery will go okay.

A while later, the doctor came over to us. "The operation went beautifully. We spent a little while more to make sure we got everything but she's going to be alright. She's still asleep and she has been brought back to her hospital room. You can still see her though." We all began to hurry down to Liv's hospital room. Maddie opened the door and she sat down next to Liv on her hospital bed. I sat down next to her in a chair and taking her hand into mine. The doctor told us that to recover from surgery that she will need four to seven days of complete vocal rest. We all knew that was going to be hard for Liv as she loves to talk that what makes her a bubbly girl.

The rest were crowding around Liv. A little while later, she started to groan and wake up as her eyes fluttered open to us. I squeezed her hand gently.

Liv was about to talk but Maddie put a finger on her lips. I chuckled a bit. "Not now Liv, the doctor said you need a complete vocal rest for the next four to seven days. So don't even think about a single word." Liv was sitting up groggily. The family and friends were asking if she was okay, she nodded her head. They all left me and Liv to have sometime to ourselves.

"Are you alright Livvie?" I asked her. She nodded her head. I got her some paper and pen to write down what she would say. So she did. She wrote that she wish she would talk but she knows she can't. I squeezed her hand.

"I know Princess but you need to take this recovery vocal rest. Just remember I will be by your side every step of the way." I say, she smiled at me.

 **Seven days later:**

"Liv, you know you can talk now." I say, as I sat down next to her. She looked at me scared.

"Liv, you can do it...just remember you love to talk." I say. She took a deep breath and began to talk.

"Hey Holden..." She says as it felt good to hear her pretty voice.

"Liv, you're back. My bubbly, classy, princessy girl is back." I say, as I brought her into a hug.


End file.
